When Ive Fallen You Must Continue
by BlaqueDragons
Summary: Kurama...forget about me...and all that we've had...forget about the love we used to share...you deserve better...I might not have been able to make you happy...but maybe she will...I've fallen,now you have continue..."


**When I've fallen You have to continue  
  
**BD:Hey guys.I'm in a dark and angsty mood so this story will be very angsty and tear jerking.  
  
Kurama:Who's the person to be in this ficcy?  
  
BD:Well...you are Kurama.  
  
Kurama:WHAT?!But I don't want to hurt anybody!Emotionally or physically!  
  
BD:Well too bad!  
  
Kurama:*Pouts*  
  
BD:Forget about him...let's just get to the fic!  
  
Summary: "Kurama...forget about me...and all that we've had...forget about the love we used to share...you deserve better...I might not have been able to make you happy...but maybe she will...I've fallen,now you have continue..." That was the last time I ever saw you...silent tears stains my face forever...knowing that you've left me forever.  
  
Disclaimer:I no own YYH!And I do not own 'Rhythm of the Rain' by Trish Thuy Trang!(BTW, that song is awesome!^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stand behind the tree, trying my hardest not to cry as I see you with another girl. I then hear you say 'Aishiteru' to her...that was the last straw. I bursted into tears, sure that you've heard me.  
  
I see you look up from the kiss with her and locked eyes with me. Your eyes widen as you see me. You let go of your new lover and walk slowly to me.  
  
"(Your name)...I can explain!" I hear you call back to me as I run from the park, tears staining my once happy and loving face.   
  
This was the end...all the things we've done together...obliterated...memories...you always said that you were to always be there with me...keh...I guess you couldn't keep your promise...  
  
_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain.   
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain.  
And let me be alone again.  
The only boy I ever loved has gone away.  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day.  
Along with him he took my heart._  
  
"(Your name)!!!" You chased after me. I stopped abruptly, and turn around, facing you.  
  
"There is no need to explain Kurama, you played me, used me, then tossed me away. Do you remember when you said that you loved me? Yea, you do...well, Kurama, you know what? I still love you...I will till the day I die. You can't prevent that, but you know what you can prevent? The heartbreak of another innocent woman. Don't toss her away like you did me. Keep and treasure that...because if you screw up...you'll regret it Kurama...beleive me..." I walk calmly away leaving you standing there, confused, guilty, and dazed. I stop suddenly.  
  
_Rain please tell me now does that seem fair.  
For him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere faraway.  
  
_"You've stolen my heart Kurama...all I want is it back..." I walk off. New tears come from my eyes, dripping slowly down my cheek, wishing that it was my blood that was dripping. I wanted to die right then and there. 'How could I have been so foolish?' I thought. I suddenly feel myself being held back. Turning around, I saw your eyes.  
  
_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain.  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain.  
And let me be alone again.  
The only boy I cared about has gone away.  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day.  
Along with him he took my heart.  
_  
"(Your name) will you please listen! I don't love her! I love you!" You yell. I snort and say,  
  
"Kurama, saying that you've just broken another womans heart. Take that back and continue you life with her. You always deserved better anyways." I took your face into my hands.  
  
_Rain please tell me now does that seem fair.  
For him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere faraway.  
  
_"Kurama...forget about me...and all that we've had...forget about the love we used to share. You deserve better...I might not have been able to make you happy...but maybe she will...I've fallen, now you must continue." That was the last time I saw you...silent tears stain my face...knowing you've left me forever...and have taken my heart with you.  
  
_Oh listen to the falling rain.   
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.  
Oh rhythm of the falling rain.   
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.  
_  
But before I left...I remember clearly what you've said to me:  
  
"You may have fallen...but after a while you will get up and continue as well...I don't want you to waste your tears on me...move on..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BD:That was sad was it not Kurama-sama?  
  
Kurama:*Sniff sniff* How could you make me do that to them?  
  
BD:*Pats Kurama's back* Don't worry Kurama...they all still love you.  
  
Kurama:You sure?  
  
BD:I'm sure...*Hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama:Thanx BlaqueDragons...  
  
Hiei:Get a room ppl...  
  
Kurama&BD:*Blush*  
  
Hiei:R&R!Umm...ya...  
_  
_  
  



End file.
